


Keep the Faith

by ManuHerz79



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel tries to fix things, Angel Wings, Chloe KNOWS, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Lucifer, F/M, Humor, Hurt Chloe, Jealous Chloe, Light Angst, POV Chloe, Possessive Lucifer, post 3x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuHerz79/pseuds/ManuHerz79
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe had already talked about - well, everything.He wants to give her time and space.She wants him.





	Keep the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Lucifans!  
> This is my first fic in English, so please, have mercy. I normally write in German and I would have never managed this whole translation thing without the enormous help of Kay_Kay - my wonderful and sweet beta. I made many, many mistakes and she has been so kind to offer her help, her time and some parts of her well-earned sleep.  
> I hope you enjoy it, a little bit.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title and song belong to Bon Jovi.

The light seemed to attract her like a moth.

Like a moth, flying out of the dark and into a welcoming, bright golden-yellow area. It was delusive terrain, one where she felt strange and uncomfortable. Every single time she came here.

Her insecure gaze flickered over the well-styled party-goers, who had queued up in a long line in front of LUX. The excited crowd waited more or less patiently to be admitted by the dangerous-looking bouncer. They all knew very well, that not every ordinary petitioner got access to the prestigious night club, but their hopes were high. Got chosen – drinking, dancing and celebrate – they yearned for it. It would be _their_ moment in the literally spotlight.

 _Okay_ , she spoke to herself, taking a deep breath. She had come this far, only a few steps still separated her from... _him_.

No need to panic now.

 _Just move forward_.

Her legs almost gave away, as her thoughts gathered around... _him._.. and the things she was about to say. She _had_  to say.

Suddenly rooted to the spot, she put her hand flat on her stomach, which unfortunately had chosen exactly that moment to tighten painfully. Her eyes wandered over the crowd in front of her in concern and she noticed a pretty young woman, eyeing her snootily from top to bottom. The stranger's sneering expression made her finally pull herself together and she straightened up to her not very impressive height.

Her head held high and her chin proudly raised, she walked past all those waiting wannabe-patrons.

In her ordinary jeans. In her simple, every day suitable outfit.

To hell with it.

They could think of her whatever they liked.

She wasn't here for _them_.

Her ponytail whipped on her back, as her walk got more energetic now. She stepped over the more than knee-high barrier tape without further hesitation, an awefully impossible move for all of these women in their short dresses, and headed straight to the bouncer.

"Good evening, Diego," she said out loud, aiming to drown the sudden noise of the people behind her, who were very vocally expressing their displeasure at her queue jumping.

"Detective Decker," the buff man replied cheerfully, winking at her encouragingly. His polished-looking bald head reflected the warm glow of the entrance. "I haven’t seen you here for a long time. Are you alright? What’s up with the little Chica?"

Chloe smiled. "Everything’s okay. Trixie is fine, thanks. I’ve been... uh... tied up with business, you could say… lately." She cleared her throat and leaned over, closer to him. "Is..." her heart nearly skipped a beat and she took an audible breath, " ... is he here tonight?" She tried to strike a neutral tone, but failed miserably.

"The Boss is in the house, yap." Diego smirked.

Without further ado, he raised the red cord, the last barrier for so many night owls between a boring evening and the pulsating atmosphere of the fancy nightclub. For Chloe, it represented a final borderline – one, she had to cross to face her greatest fear.

He waved her through. "Have a nice evening, Detective," he said, smiling as he lowered the tape immediately behind her.

She nodded thankfully and patted his biceps distractedly as she passed him by.

Chloe stopped in front of the actual LUX entrance and another security guard, wearing a dark suit, opened the door to the club's interior. Her heart pounded faster, she almost could feel every beat of it in her tight throat.

 _The point of no return_.

Her back stiffened, because of the finality of her last steps.

Slowly, she made her way through the cheerful crowd of patrons and descended the stairs down to the long bar. The music in the place was overwhelming, the beat surrounding her. Searching, her gaze flickered to every corner of the nightclub, but she couldn’t spot the ”Boss” in this dimly lit place. No sign of him, just ordinary human people as far as her eyes could see.

Sighing, she climbed onto a bar stool, which had just been relinquished and ordered a shot of tequila. Actually, she had intended to stay sober, but her nerves clearly needed something to calm them down.

The bartender put the ordered drink in front of her and gave her a polite smile. She hadn't seen him before, he must be new. She had to think of Maze and when she had met her for the first time. Her shoulders slumped at the thought. The demon had been missing since Pierce's death and Chloe had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Every call and message had remained unanswered, as well as all the others she had addressed to a certain, more manly, someone.

Tears filled her eyes, the last thing she needed right now. Without further hesitation, she grabbed the tequila, tipped it down in one go and ordered another immediately – she really should relax a bit. With a giddy gesture, she freed her hair from her ponytail, which she had tied after her shower tonight. It had been an automatically action without much thought, whilst dressing in her usual ”uniform”. She never knew what challenges her job may bring up each day and it was easier to wear a proper hairstyle. There was nothing more distracting than having loose, flying hair that suddenly blocked vision if you very much needed it, or even worse, when they got stuck who knows elsewhere.

At one utterly stupid point, she had planned to dress up for this evening, like all the other guests did. She considered it, because of... _him_ , but her jeans and a simple shirt were so much more comfortable. Furthermore, the things she wanted to talk about were too important to risk getting him distracted by a skintight dress and stilettos. She really needed him to listen, so badly.

Her cold fingers enclosed the glass with the golden liquid, which reappeared in front of her. She threw her head back and gulped the next shot. This time she didn’t have to place another order, the bartender reached promptly for her empty drink and refilled it without a word. Her open hair fell like a wavy curtain around her face, as she pulled her smartphone out of her pocket and swiped across the screen with her index finger.

 _Nothing_.

She had sent her last message to him this afternoon. After Ella gave her a quite enervating pep talk and she just couldn’t stand it any longer and gave in. Even Dan had joined the enthusiastically, cheerleading speech and tried to convince her to pull herself together. To just go for it and confront him in his own territory, or LUX, rather. They told her she should speak to him. She had been caught off guard, especially because of Dan. Her ex-husband hadn’t lost a word about the week-long absence of her partner so far. Not a single peep from his side until today. Chloe knew he had been, and still was, grieving.

 _Charlotte_.

New tears threatened to fall, as memories flooded back. Quickly, she reached out and downed the next tequila.

After one last look at her phone, she sighed again and then turned in her chair to watch all the ecstatic faces of the women and men on the dancefloor, moving up and down beneath the spotlights like one living mass .While they all looked, as if they were having the best time of their lives, she couldn’t help falling back into the depressed mood, that had recently become her constant companion.

Why did she actually come here? What was wrong with her? His silence, over all these weeks, had spoken volumes, hasn't it? Spoken about wanting to exclude her from his life. Wanting to push her away once again. No matter what Ella said, or Dan, or even her own daughter... she honestly doubted, that Lucifer had retrieved temporarily only, because he simply couldn't deal with his feelings for her.

"Chloe, really, he's just waiting for you to come to him. Go for it, girl. Talk to him. Show him all the feels. You'll see, one look and - _BANG_ – you both can’t help it, hugging… kissing…" Ella's words still echoed in her mind, but she wasn’t sure about their validity anymore.

 _Nope_.

Definitly not sure at all.

What if he really didn’t want her in his... _immortal_... life anymore. If he repented– regretted– deeply, that he had not kept his distance from her before all those bad things had happened. After all, she made him vulnerable in every sense. He was a divine being and what was she?

His kryptonite.

Her throat tightened again.

She should go. Banish him from her head and her heart permanently. This should be possible anyway, although, she didn’t know exactly how, but... to hell with him.

 _Hell_.

A hysterical giggle formed in her throat. Obviously the tequila had sneaked its way into her brain. Maybe she should drink a glass of water– or two before she would be unable to drive and had… to... call… for… an... Uber....

Her thoughts stuttered to a halt. Two overly tall, familiar figures emerged from the dancing crowd and headed straight towards the bar. Towards her.

She gasped.

"Hey, Chloe." Amenadiel beamed at her and she couldn’t help it, she had to reply with a wide smile of her own, before her facial expression turned back to a more anxious one. There was a lightly swaying figure behind him, a very devilish figure, who frowned at her for a brief moment, before it turned its head away defiantly. A painful sting hit her right in her stomach and every intentional word of a warm welcome got stuck in her throat. She looked down to her feet, feeling unhappy and displaced at once.

A gentle hand took hold of her forearm. “So nice to see you again, Chloe. It’s been weeks since I last saw you. How’s Dan holding up?“ She opened her mouth to reply, but Amenadiel declined nonchalantly. "It's alright, don’t mind. I'll visit him tomorrow anyway. Luci and I didn’t see you coming in, we were a little... distracted. Right?" With a firm motion, he grabbed his brother’s black shirt sleeve - who had been still kind of hiding behind his back - and pushed him forward.

Greenish-blue, longing eyes met pained, dark-brown ones.

His, very manly, jaw grinded almost violent as he took in the sight of her. His anger, caused of her appearance, abruptly gave in to the sad expression on her face. He ruffled his hair with a nervous hand and messed up his trimmed style completely. Chloe's breathing sped up while looking at him; she always underestimated the effect his closeness had on her. Lucifer was a force of nature, an experience for all senses, she had never been immune to his charisma, only to his _super powers_ , as she secretly called them.

A barely noticeable jolt seemed to pass through his body as he straightened somewhat to his full height. He swept Amenadiel’s hand from his arm disquietingly, raised a finger towards the barman to place his order and smirked down at her at least. His grin definitely showed too many teeth.

"Detectiiive." His voice sounded absolutely wrong. "’aven’t seen you in ages!" He took a wobbly step forward and leaned with one hand beside her on the counter of the bar.

Was he  _slurring_?

She gave him a suspicious look and turned to Amenadiel, her eyebrows raised. He shrugged apologetically. "Luci has been drinking since the moment I arrived and that was this morning. He has been quite normal, as usual, until almost half an hour ago, then he started to stumble over his own feet." The angel gestured in a vague direction behind them. "We were in the middle of a conversation with some business partners, well… exactly, he was in the middle of a conversation with some business partners. We didn’t notice your arrival, but Luci has _felt_ it, inevitably," he smirked from ear to ear. "It's groing worse with every passing minute."

"Ha, ha. Fffunny," Lucifer mumbled, his eyes quite unsteady. "'tective, wha’ ‘he hell?" He poked a finger into her shoulder. "I thought we ‘eed some space?" There was a clearly suppressed anger floating in his voice.

" _We_ do not need space, Lucifer. _You_ keep your distance."

_Unbelievable._

She watched him receiving a full bottle of whiskey from the bartender. Bringing it up to his lips immediately, he was about to take a swig without any hesitation.

"Haven’t you already drunk enough?" she hissed and pulled on his sleeve abrasively.

"Whaa’?" The bottle almost slipped from his hand and Amenadiel took the game and snatched the whiskey from his fingers without effort.

"I ‘eg your ‘ardon?" Lucifer’s groan sounded that dumbfounded, Chloe couldn’t help herself and giggled. Even in his drunken state he enunciated like a true British gentleman.

"Is ‘is a conspiracy a’ainst the devil? Fffraternizing with the Frater of mine, Detettive? "His face darkened and Chloe’s laughter died abruptly. Lucifer swayed again, his focus now on the full bottle in Amenadiel's hand.

_All right._

She took a deep breath. "Lucifer, I'm here for... I want to... uh... talk. About us, you know?" Her bright eyes searched pleadingly for his.

"Pfffffttt…”

His snorting made her angry. Never had she imagined, that their conversation would turn out like this. In her thoughts, she had already played through their process of reunion hundreds of times and in none of these imaginary scenarios did he react so… _halfhearted_. Okay, she had to admit, she didn’t expect him to be drunk.

When he was about to turn away from her completely, trying to get his bottle back from Amenadiel by force, she took hold of his hand again and stopped his movement short.

"Lucifer, please. After seeing... after I've seen… your… face, my whole view of… everything… has been turned upside down. I mean… there is a _God_. And there are angels. Immortal beings...." Her icy fingers tightly embraced his warm ones. "You have to admit that _this_ is a lot to deal with and yes," she continued quickly, as she noticed the tiny twitching around the corner of his mouth, "you never lied to me and yes, I just did not _want_ to look, although I have noticed that so much couldn’t be explained, your strength, your mojo trick, your magnetism towards… _everyone_... " she trailed off, helplessly.

He stared at her in silence and she gathered her remaining courage. "We've already talked about all of this and also about me… being a... miracle. About the fact that I make you vulnerable. About your brother. Your mother. Your... fall and it was… a lot, but, Lucifer, _you_ turned me down. Not the other way around. You simply decided for yourself– without me– that it would be better to keep our distance from each other for a while." All the pent-up feelings of the last few weeks broke free. She slid off her stool and stood in front of him.

"I'm through with processing, Lucifer, you know? I’ve been through with it for weeks now. I've been through with it hours after our last conversation and I've called you, over and over again, kept sending you messages, but you never responded to any of it. You are no illiterate and you are not deaf." She got more and more angry and her voice grew louder and louder. "You kept me at your damn distance, although you must have noticed, that I missed you, that I'm _not_ afraid of you– quite the contrary to all of you had been expecting. Why do you think so little of me? By now you just have to understand that I.... " Her voice cracked, and she fell silent.

His eyes softened for a brief moment and a spark of hope sprouted in her chest. Involuntarily, she raised her hands, the need to touch him overwhelming, but in a flash, he lowered his head and brought his face right in front of her own. His sudden proximity caused her breath to hitch and she couldn’t help her sharply inhale, as his eyes flashed red. For a very long second, he stared at her, silently, then he nodded grimly and raised back to his full height.

"Really, Detective? No fear? At all?" His grin looked ugly.

She shook her head, reproachfully. "Sorry, but it isn't my fault, that I'm really not used to watch someone changing his eye color from one second to the other. This isn't common amongst humans, as you know, don't you? Seriously, come on, who wouldn’t be caught off-guard? Lucifer, I’m telling you again – I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You." She took a step towards him and she noticed his shiver, as she almost touched him. "What can I do or say to make you believe me? I came here today to get my partner and my lo-... my  _friend_... back, who simply happens to be the devil too." She gently laid one of her hands flat on his chest. The heat from his skin seeped through his shirt and warmed her palm.

"Please, keep faith in me, Lucifer. In us."

Wordlessly, his gaze dropped to her hand, right above his heart and she raised her chin to look him straight in the eyes. Gently, he cupped her fingers with his own and led them slowly to his lips. He breathed a tender kiss on the back of her hand and then... he just dropped it.

His face hardened again and suddenly, he seemed completely sober.

Her throat tightened.

"I think you're wrong, Detective. There is no _us_. The devil does not do happy endings. Dear old Dad would not allow, especially after I sent this cursed Lieutenant to hell. I'm afraid he has an appropriate punishment in store for me and it could even be in the range of possibility, that my bloody brother," with one swift movement he grabbed the whiskey bottle from a dumbfounded Amenadiel, "came not here alone to simply look after me, but to play the role of a dutiful missionary, as he did it so many times before."

Amenadiel opened his mouth to disagree, but Lucifer gave him a daring, hateful look. The purple fabric of his vest gleamed and shimmered as he turned his back in an instant, leaving them behind. Determined, he approached a group of beautiful young women, who eyed him hungrily.

The detective instantly turned to Amenadiel, who looked at her wide-eyed. He raised his hands defensively. "He's wrong, Chloe. I am not here on behalf of my Father, I swear! If he had wanted to punish Luci, he would have done it long ago. I already gave my brother my theory about the fact, that _we_ are responsible for ourselves and I still think that this is right. We define what we are, consciously and unconsciously. My wings should be proof enough by now. "

She looked at him with doubt in her eyes and this seemed to hurt his soul. "Chloe, Lucifer is trying to protect you in his own twisted way. He wants you out of the line if Father punishes him."

She shook her head in resignation. Silently, she watched as Lucifer grabbed a pretty blonde in a red dress and pulled her onto the dance floor with him. Her heart cramped in her chest. Amenadiel took a step before her and blocked her view of his brother. Her eyes filled with tears. "I can’t stand it anymore," she whispered in a broken voice. "He... he..." her words ended in a sob and a second later, she found herself in an unexpected, but very gentle hug.

"I have made many mistakes since coming here a few years ago," she heard Amenadiel say, his voice a warm humming in her ear, "and I got many things wrong." Gently, he grabbed her by her upper arms and held her a little away to look into her eyes. "But there is one thing I am sure of, for a very long time now. Luci and you, you belong together, Chloe. You were literally made for each other. Even if he thinks you are afraid of him and that he has to protect you from himself. There will come the day, he realizes that this is not true, believe me. He cannot be without you. Why did he never leave this building for weeks now? He mourned, Chloe. Over you. Over what have could been."

She wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Mourned? Oh, right. With whiskey, drugs and... women. Men?" Her voice trembled. Amenadiel shook his head. "Alcohol - of course. Illegal substance - probably. Lovers - no. At least he told me so and you know he does not lie." With a sigh he let go of her. "I talked to him about you. He is suffering, Chloe."

She sniffed. "I wish I could believe every word you say, but... it's so hard... I... I love him and he... he keeps running… from me and his own feelings. I know he cares… he did die for me. Twice!” She pulled on her hair with nervous fingers. “How many times I wished– I _hoped_ – that he would be able to see _me_ , not his own issues and... I cannot fight for this, for _us_ , the whole time. For my whole life. If he thinks it's best to stay away from me then... " another sob escaped her. "I will always love him. Only him. I know that now. If he doesn't want to be with me for whatever reason, then I'll accept that. What else can I do?"

Amenadiel’s heart broke at her desperate words. He simply couldn’t understand his brother. Here was the love of his life, standing in the middle of his club, a wonderful, caring, loving, strong and selfless soul. Beautiful on the inside and on the outside, but Luci still kept refusing this woman. Voluntary. Incredible, why he believed, he had to endure this kind of torture. The devil was a Master of punishment indeed. He had tortured for so long that he was easily able to torment himself with the worst possible thing— the refusal of the only thing, which was important in his life.

He had to do something. He wouldn't allow this any longer.

Chloe had already turned to leave, but Amenadiel held her back. "Please, stay. I understand that you are hurt and... tired. But, give me a chance to make things up to the both of you. I owe Luci. I'll go and talk to him, try to convince him that Father is not unforgivable against him - and above all - that he deserves _you_. That he would be a huge idiot, if he would banish Father's best creation from his life." He smiled at her.

She looked at him, uncertainly… and another question burned on her tongue since she had seen him this evening. "You were in..." She was biting her lip, somehow unable to say it out loud.

Amenadiel had already understood. "I have been in heaven, yes," he confirmed. "’Til today. I'm here for Luci, I wanted to see him. I had such an unerring feeling... and besides, I wanted to assure him that Charlotte is fine." She flinched. "It’s true, Chloe. She _is_ fine. Actually, more than that. Souls who live on in the Silver City cannot help but be happy." His face lit up.

"Did you also talk to G– I mean, talk to your Father?" Speaking of _Him_ was very difficult, she noticed.

He bowed his head. "Unfortunately, not. Father is not very... tangible to us. But if he wanted to tell me something urgent about you or Luci, I think he would have contacted me, Chloe. That's why I just know that my brother is wrong. Father has no reason to punish him. He will not intervene. Luci punishes himself enough. It's time he stops."

She nodded. He was right and his words gave her some hope, even if she was uncertain about his help. Amenadiel had quite the ability to annoy his brother right to the core, but maybe he would achieve… something. She walked back to her bar stool and settled heavily on it. A new shot of tequila appeared before her, promptly. The bartender winked at her. "Drinks on the house," he explained. "It’s an order from the big Boss, you come here, you get free drinks.” She frowned and he started to search for something under the bar out of sight. After a few seconds, he reappeared with a pic in his hand, holding it in front of her face. "See?"

Her lips started to shake. The picture showed a photo of her – a nice one, she had to admit. Lucifer must have taken it without her realizing. On the lower edge of the photograph was written ”free drinks – keep them coming" in his own handwriting. A little heart next to the words.

Amenadiel glanced over her shoulder. "That’s so Luci. Typical."

She turned to him in disbelief and her mouth fell open. How was any of this ”typical” for Lucifer?

"Well, I'll go now, I’ll try to speak to him and-"

A loud *beep* stopped him in the middle of his sentence. He fished his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. "Sorry," he said, distractedly, as he looked at the display. His warm smile made Chloe peer at the message he had received. She couldn't see much, but....

"Linda? You two are texting each other? Does that actually mean you are... you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

"What? Oh, no. Just friends. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll just call her back” he said and was practically out of the door a second later.

Just friends.

 _Sure_.

It really had to be a family issue anyway, this aweful tendency for self-denial.

Thoughtfully, she finished her shot. The, probably very exclusive, booze warmed her from the inside, even though her hands were still icy cold. She told Amenadiel she didn’t want to fight anymore, not for Lucifer’s attention and not for his trust, but she can’t really help it. She loved him. With every fiber of her being. She thought of him day and night, ever since. In retrospect, her engagement with Pierce seemed ridiculous and embarrassing. It had always been about Lucifer, the day he entered her life, all started to radiate around his unearthly appearance.

A glass of water landed in front of her on the counter, just along with another shot of tequila and stopped her unfortunate thoughts. As an answer to her questioning gaze, the bartender pointed with his finger to a spot behind her back and she curiously turned her chair in the following direction, a little too peppy, as it seemed.

She really had to stop drinking, because her head spinned all out of a sudden and she threatened to lose her balance, swaying on her stool, on the brink to topple over.

A strong hand came out of thin air, grabbed her and held her tight.

" _Oops_!" called a deep, amused-sounding voice.

An attractive, very young man had saved her from an embarrassing fall and had now wrapped one of his very muscular arms firmly around her middle. His face, as pretty as it was, was clearly too close to her own and she leaned backwards, away from him. He grinned at her mischievously and she had to admit that he was a real sight for the eyes. He wore his light brown hair a tad longer at the front, where it was intentionally disheveled from his head, the sides were slightly shaved. His eyes held a beautiful dark blue and his smile was breathtaking.

He gestured to the drinks on the bar. "I've allowed myself to get you another shot. The water is for me as, to my regret, I drove here in my own car." His facial expression seemed sincerely contrite and she had to smile at his boyish behavior. Encouraged, he reached for the tequila and handed it to her with a gracious gesture.

She giggled.

_How silly._

Fascinated, he looked at her from top to bottom. "Well, maybe... to raise a toast... cannot hurt at all... one moment, my lovely Lady," he said grinning and turned away from her to wave to the bartender. "Please, don’t go away," he pleaded, clutching exaggerated to his heart.

Chloe giggled again. She bowed her head and bit her lower lip teasingly. Delighted, she noticed how his eyes fell to her lips. Obviously, it was difficult for him to look away and he reluctantely turned his head back to the barkeeper.

Chloe had been avoiding looking at Lucifer the whole time, because she really could imagine _what_ he was doing right now, and the mere thought of it, hurt her like a knife. But now, encouraged by the flirtation with the handsome young man next to her, her look trailed across the dance floor and his tall, lean body caught her attention promptly. He danced with one of his chosen partners, very intimately. Holding the whiskey bottle firmly in one hand, he swayed sensually to the beat of the music. His movements exuded pure sex and she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry.

Unexpectedly, he turned his head and the heated look of his eyes met hers. His lips parted slowly and he moistened them salacious with his tongue. The blonde in his arm was literally drooling over him as she pressed her body close to his. He bent his head, letting his half-open mouth slide down her neck, while his gaze remained focused on Chloe. Even from here, the Detective could see the trembling of the young woman, as Lucifer kissed her throat.

Jealousy ignited her whole body in a flash. She wanted nothing more than storm over to the pair, tear them apart and tackle this… _bimbo_ … to the ground. Maybe stomp on her, too. Just a little.

His smug grin showed her, that he had been quite able to read her thoughts. Probably, they were clearly written on her face.

Her wrath climbed to immeasurable heights. Stunned, she watched as his tongue darted out, licking the pale skin of his more than willing companion.

Chloe's blood started to boil like a kettle, filled with blistering lava.

 _How dared he_.

Regardless his cruel behavior towards her, she wasn’t able to break eye contact with him and her eyes narrowed, as he nibbled devotedly on the blond woman.

Her cheeks glowed with rage.

Was that his new tactic? Showing her, that he did not want her here and didn’t care about her? Hoping, she would leave and enable him to _protect_ her?

 _Oh, never_.

She would never obey his deliberate pushing her away. Over the years, she had become an expert on the absurd behavior of Lucifer Morningstar and his _Luciferness_. Even though he was always able to surprise her again and hurt her anew. Like this.

One last suck on the neck of the blonde, oh, come on, what was he - a _vampire_ \- and Lucifer finally decided to take a long sip from his bottle, instead.

"Beautiful? Have you forgotten about me?” she heard a voice close to her ear. Turning around, she looked into the mesmerizing blue eyes of her flirtation from earlier. He held a glass with a drink in his hand and cheered her with a wide grin. Automatically, she toasted back at him and he leaned forward. "We should drink to our new acquaintance. My name is Henry." He held his arm up with his drink and waited for Chloe's reaction.

Her gaze flickered back to the dance floor, where Lucifer's free hand was just resting on the lower back of the young woman – tendency for going further down.

She caught him staring back at her with an almost feral expression on his face.

Was she imagining it, or had his eyes briefly flushed red again?

_Oh, whatever!_

She was able to do what he did.

Determined, she turned away from him and devoted herself entirely to the handsome young man standing in front of her. She could make Lucifer jealous too or, if that won’t work, then... then she could try to forget about him, at least for tonight.

She smiled at Henry seductively and raised her shot. "Chloe. Nice to meet you and thank you for the drink.”

His face lit up, his smile joyful. They gulped their tequila at once and popped their glasses back on the bar grinning at each other. Encouraged from her smile, he grabbed the short back of her stool and turned her around, so he could easily stand between her legs. The spin made her dizzy again, his maneuver unexpected and she clung with both hands to the seat, fearing a fall.

"Don’t, beautiful, no worries. I will not let you down," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes moved to her lips and he leaned forward, propping his arms on the bar, to the left and right of her upper body.

The feeling of being trapped became uncomfortable; she did not like it at all. Defensively, she brought a hand on his chest, intending to push him away. Ignoring her gentle protest, he broke the short distance between them and pressed his mouth tightly against hers. She gasped in surprise and he immediately withdrew. "I thought, you... have I missed a signal?" He ran a finger through his hair and frowned, clearly confused. She swallowed audibly, staring into his dark blue eyes like a deer in the headlight.

Lucifer had no qualms about licking this blond girl like she was a popsicle, so… why should she beg down, now.

She fisted the fabric of his shirt over his chest and pulled him close. Their lips clashed and after a tiny moment of surprise, Henry pulled her into a passionate, eager kiss. His arms wrapped around her and she was thrown backwards, caused by his stormy hug. Her hands flew down again to hold on, as her stool tilted, but instead of grasping the leather upholstery of her seat, she grabbed his forearms, which he had lowered to take a hold of her thighs. He firmly pressed his groin against her midsection.

Groaning, he deepened the kiss and began to move his hips in an unmistakable rhythm, his obvious arousal rubbing between her legs.

 _What the_ …?

 _That_ came unexpected and had never been what she wanted. She tried to push him away again.

Why did she kiss him in the first place?

 _Stupid Chloe_.

Sudden, a low growl drowned out the loud music in the club, the animalistic sound left goosebumps on her skin and she felt every bone in her body vibrating. Everything seemed to come to a halt and the patrons held their breath collectively. The lights flickered uncontrolled and went out at once. Cries of frightened people… whispering of scared humans and…

Henry was torn away from her abruptly. The spotlights flashed up again and when she looked puzzled around her, she saw him dangling with his feet above the ground, Lucifer wrapping one hand around his neck and raising him up in the air.

"Lucifer!" she screamed and rushed forward. "Let him go!"

A snarling sound came out of his throat, but he ignored her words. He still held this idiotic whiskey bottle in one hand, she noticed unbelievingly and with the other he pressed the air out of poor Henry.

"Stop, Lucifer!" She slammed her arm onto his in anger, which finally caused him to turn his attention to her. His eyes flickered wildly between a ruby red and his usual dark brown. To Chloe's great relief, he stood with his back to most of the patrons, who were, at the moment, more concerned with themselves anyway.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, and he blinked. Slowly, he lowered his long arm and released Chloe’s fling, who fell to the ground like a pile of misery. Two clerks rushed in, looked around, grabbed him and dragged him out of sight somewhere behind the bar.

Lucifer took a step toward Chloe and looked down at her with fiery rage. His chest rose and fell heavily. "You kissed him," he spit out and his hands clenched into fists. The whiskey bottle made an unpleasant crunch.

"So what?" Her own anger rose again. She nudged him in his chest. "You nearly jumped the bones of this... this... woman… in front of everyone in the club and are pissed as soon as I decide to kiss someone too? You are kidding me!"

A snort escorted her words and she walked past him, heading for the stairs, but she didn’t make it far. She was roughly grabbed by her arm and turned around.

“Why did you kiss him?" He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Angrily, she put her hands on her hips. "Because he was there and he wanted to kiss me too! Unlike other men, I know!" She screamed the last words, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"After all you said to me before, you just go and kiss someone else?" He practically howled, without letting go of her.

She could not believe it. Did he actually know how irrational he sounded? " _You_ did not want to have anything to do with me after I had been so damn stupid, came here and almost begged you to believe in _us_. Do you even know what it's like to be hurt by someone, to be abandoned constantly…." She stopped when she saw his glowing eyes.

"Of course, I know, Detective, nobody knows better than me! I was rejected and denied by my own family. I assure you that they will still do everything possible to continue their efforts in hurting me. They are unforgivable!" He shouted with wrath and she winced. His face was unnaturally pale.

Her anger subsided. "I'm not your family, Lucifer," she said sadly.

He stared at her without blinking and finally released his fingers from her arm. His lips choked on air and she was tempted to put her hand to his cheek, but in the next moment, he already turned away and disappeared among the guests on the newly populated dance floor.

Her shoulders hunched.

Amenadiel came running downstairs and stopped next to Chloe, panting. "I'm sorry, I was still on the phone and I noticed too late that something happened. Where is he going?" He looked around, searching and she shrugged silently. Lucifer's brother promptly disappeared in the crowd, wanting to find him and she stared blankly to the floor.

"Why can’t he trust me," she whispered to herself. She simply did not know what to do next.

Her head seemed to be completely empty and when she involuntary overheard a conversation near her, her memories flooded back to the old CD from one of her former favorite bands, back in the old days. She found it this morning by chance in an unused bag, which Trixie recently took to play with. An idea sprouted in her. A provocative, dangerous idea, but she could not get rid of it. She was so tired that he refused to listen. Her words and her love seemed to never reach him.

Music was a big part of him, so maybe....

She made her decision. At least she was able to give a final statement.

Before she left.

Without ever bothering him again.

Slightly unsteady, she went back to the bar and waved at the bartender. She was well aware that the alcohol that floated cheerfully through her veins was probably to blame for her decision. If she had been completely sober, she certainly wouldn't have done this, but so what. Whispering something to the man behind the bar, she watched him raising his eyebrows. She took her stand and eyed him challenging. Finally, he nodded carefully. He disappeared for a short time, reemerged and gave her a thumbs up.

Alright.

_Here we go._

Chloe climbed the stairs to the small platform above the club, so she could have a better view over the place. Leaning against the elegant, curved railing, she tried to find the two angels among all the other guests. She spotted them near the piano, they sat side by side on the small bench in front of the large instrument. Lucifer’s hands were buried in his hair, while Amenadiel gesticulated wildly at him.

His body language spoke volumes, he looked wrecked and it cut her deep. Probably, she shouldn’t... damn, too late. The first beats of her chosen song echoed through the nightclub. Her determination from earlier had vanished and she flinched, as Lucifer and Amenadiel raised their heads at the same time, listening.

 

 _Mother, Mother, tell your children_ ,  
_That their time has just begun_ ,  
_I have suffered for my anger_ ,  
_There are wars that can’t be won_.

 

Holy crap... what a stupid, stupid idea. She bit her lip, when she saw Lucifer slowly rising from the piano bench, looking around, searching. Amenadiel said something to him and reached for his forearm, but his brother just shook him off. She knew that Lucifer knew _who_ picked that particular song. She had talked about it tonight.

 

 _Father, Father, please believe me_ ,  
_I am laying down my guns_ ,  
_I am broken like an arrow_ ,  
_Forgive me_ ,  
_Forgive your wayward Son_.

 

His eyes blazed red for a brief moment, as he spotted her. She held her breath.

 

 _Everybody needs somebody to love - Mother, Mother_ ,  
_Everybody needs somebody to hate - please believe me_ ,  
_Everybody's bitching 'cause they can’t get enough_ ,  
_And it's hard to hold on_ ,  
_When there's no one to lean on_.

 _Faith! You know you're gonna live through the rain_ ,  
_Lord, we've got to keep the faith_ ,  
_Faith! Don’t you let your love turn to hate_ ,  
_Now we've got to keep the faith_ ,  
_Keep the faith_ ,  
_Keep the faith_ ,  
_Lord, we've got to keep the faith_.

 

Stunned she watched as he made his way through the furiously dancing guests, approaching her like a predator. She could feel his anger, even before he climbed the last few stairs and stopped several feet away. He tilted his head, the movement reminded her of a feral animal eyeing its prey before tearing it apart. She swallowed hard, but she wouldn't run away. Not from him. Never.

 

 _Tell me baby when i hurt you_ ,  
_Do you keep it all inside_ ,  
_Do you tell me all 's forgiven_ ,  
_And just hide behind your pride_.

 

She lifted her chin and looked him straight in his magnetic eyes. Slowly, he moved closer. Step by step.

 

 _Everybody needs somebody to love - Mother, Father_ ,  
_Everybody needs somebody to hate - please do not leave me_ ,  
_Everybody's bleeding 'cause the times are tough_ ,  
_Well it's hard to be strong_ ,  
_When there's no one to dream on_.

 _Faith! You know you're gonna live through the rain_ ,  
_Lord, we've got to keep the faith_ ,  
_Faith! Don’t you know it's never too late_?  
_Right now we've got to keep the faith_.

 _Faith! Don’t you let your love turn to hate_ ,  
_Lord, we've got to keep the faith_.

 

A shiver ran through his body. "Chloe," he growled in a deep voice and small flames flickered all over his face. His eyes glowed again, like two rubies in the dark, but she didn't move an inch away from him.

She knew, that he wouldn't take her statement very well.

For once, his Father was mentioned almost a hundred times in this song, but...

" _Faith_ , Lucifer. I didn't ask for anything else. Have faith in _me_." He snorted and she spoke up. "I know you are afraid, you think your Father will never forgive you, you think that I see you as a monster and that I cannot even love you, but Lucifer," she whispered, "you are afraid of yourself. You are the one who cannot forgive himself. You are the one who thinks he doesn’t deserve love, but let me tell you, you can’t be more wrong."

He drew in a sharp breath, the sound so low that it almost disappeared in the swelling final chords of the song.

"Lucifer, _I love you_. No matter what you will do or say, or how much you will hurt me, nothing can undo my feelings for you. There is no turning back. It’s settled. I want you. I choose you.”

The anger and the fire in his eyes went out. He choked on air, trying to say something, but she wouldn’t let him, she wasn’t done with him.

"I know, that I make you vulnerable, but Lucifer, vulnerability and pain are part of life. Uncertainty too. Fear. No one knows what tomorrow brings, or the next week, or what will happen in a few years. There is no guarantee for anything in life. Less happens smoothly and according to plan – at least for us humans – if you are probably your Father, there are other rules, I guess." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him defiantly. "If you want to banish me from your life, go on, do it. No matter what, I'll deal with all of this pain and - I 'll never stop loving you.”

He growled again and then, he reached out, pulled her in his arms with one swift move and kissed her greedily. Long fingers of one hand tangled in her hair,as he pressed her body flat to his, a soft moan escaping his throat. Shocked, she didn’t respond at first, but when he parted her lips with his, she returned his passion with her own.

After a too short moment, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "You'd be happier without me, you still could find someone who deserves you more than me," he breathed and his words finally made her snap.

With all her strength she pushed him away. "Do you ever listen to me when I speak?" she shouted at him and her face flushed with anger. "Oh, just fuck off," she yelled and fled toward the exit.

She didn't want to hear the possible sexual allusion to her thoughtless words. She didn't want to hear anything from him right now.

She suddenly had enough.

Of all of it.

The tears that she had been hiding for the most time of this evening, now ran like waterfalls down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Before she could make her way out, her head became a little clearer and she finally noticed people around her, staring at her, taken aback. She changed directions without thinking about it, wanting to calm down a bit before calling a taxi. She stumbled to the toilets and as she stood in front of the brightly lit mirror, her unhappy face staring back at her, she regretted coming here, again.

Deeply.

Nothing would ever change. No matter what she said, what she did. He would do what _he_ thought best, no matter what she wanted - and he would break both of their hearts with it.

This imbecilic devil.

She disappeared behind one of the folding doors, with hanging shoulders, to have her rest.

She spent quite some time on the toilet, which was partly due to her inability to wee within earshot of others. A curse, if you have to go to a public loo. Somewhat more composed than she was fifteen minutes ago, she stepped back into the corridor, leading at one end into the heart of the nightclub and at the other to a back exit as she knew from former visits. One side was deserted and on the other...

She stopped in her tracks in surprise.

Farther in the narrow passage, Lucifer and Amenadiel brawled over a bottle.

"Give it to me, Luci," groaned the older brother, "you've been drinking the remainder of the previous and half of this new bottle within ten minutes, you're getting an alcohol intoxication, you idiot!"

"I ‘on’t care, you... you... let go, I ‘eed a poper ‘rink,” slurred Lucifer indignantly.

He slammed Amenadiel a knee between his legs and caught, with more luck than ability, the bottle which the latter unhanded with a painful face. "Ha! An angel ‘ade me do it," he explained in earnest to his older brother.

He propped himself with one arm heavily against the wall and drank with pride from his war booty, which had been gloriously recaptured. "I ‘ave to talk to my Decetive... Desetive... Devetitiv... I ‘on’t know, why _you_ are here so... go away." He tried to push his brother from the spot where he was leaning on.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. How long could Lucifer keep up before anyone had to call an ambulance. She was already sorry for the poor paramedics who had to pump his stomach out. It really was time for her to leave, so he could sober up. Since the two brothers had not noticed her standing there but blocked the way back to LUX and the main exit, she decided without further ado to leave through the back entrance for good.

She was almost there when the door to the men's room opened and a very pale Henry came out. His mouth formed a silent O when he saw her standing there. A little, rueful smile formed on her lips and his anxious look turned into a cautious, but joyful one. He reached up and brushed one of her slightly disheveled strands of hair behind her ear. His fingers moved gently over her cheek and he took a step towards her. His thumb stroked her lips, his head lowered and-

_WOOOSH!_

A cry, full of ire, echoed from the narrow gangway. Henry's fearful gurgle in her ears, who was torn away from her by force, for the second time that night, made her flinch and to her own horror, everything turned white before her very eyes. Her whole view consisted only of pure light. Did she turn blind, from one second to the other?

Something pushed her violently up against the wall and restricted her need for air.

She could barely breathe and her head started to spin.

"Luci!" screamed Amenadiel nearby. "What are you doing? There is absolutely not enough space here!"

“Whaa’? … ‘nadiel? Where are you? Chloeee?”Lucifer's voice sounded shaky and helpless, she could hear the clear panic in his words and her heart ached for him.

She wanted to comfort him, to say something soothing to him… if she only had more air left. Her neck ached horribly, most likely because her head was forced into an unnatural angle against the wall. She couldn't help it and a low strangled, frightened sound escaped her.

"Chloeee!" Lucifer’s call got desperate, but she wasn’t able to speak or answer him, even though she tried to. His voice sounded horribly broken, but why? And where was he?

She still couldn’t breathe enough…

Heavy pants and loud groans reached her ears. Someone pushed, pulled and dragged something past her, down the narrow hallway. Lucifer’s terrified cry merged into a painful one.

"Oh, don’t be such a wuss," gasped Amenadiel and a strong hand grabbed Chloe's middle out of a sudden. The white before her eyes disappeared and suddenly, she could breathe again.

Completely exhausted, she fell on her knees and sucked the desperately needed oxygen into her lungs.

"Chloeee," whined Lucifer somewhere in the near distance.

"For Heaven’s sake, put your wings away, Luci! We are right over here!"

Amenadiel bent down to her. Carefully, he put a hand on her back to reassure if she was okay. "Can you move?" he asked.

She exhaled and inhaled a few more times and tried to stand up, her legs unsteady. He offered his arm and pulled her to his feet. She blinked, the sudden lack of light unfamiliar in her eyes and looked around.

They were standing in front of the back door of the building, in a small, dark alley. A few inches away, Lucifer rumbled disoriented through the narrow street and tumbled very vocally from one garbage container to another, his wings spread out behind him. They were stunning; beautiful, bright, glorious... and way too huge for this alleyway. His drunken condition, along with the heavenly plumage on his back, obviously prevented him from turning around and spotting them.

Wordlessly, Amenadiel and Chloe watched his clumsy attempts to reverse himself. To make some more space, he braced himself with both arms against one of the containers and bumped it with all his strength. The oversized bin budged forward and the metallic crunch of its movement ached in her ears.

"Ha!" shouted Lucifer proudly, lurching to the side and catching his feet in his own wings.

Silently, he disappeared into a pile of feathers.

"Where's Henry," asked the Detective, her eyes never leaving Lucifer, who was struggling to get out of his fluffy cocoon.

Amenadiel's mouth twitched slightly while he frowned at his brother. "I left him sitting in front of the men's room and I guess he is still a little dazed, but at least he is able to breathe again. He most likely had not noticed, that he was nearly crushed to death by angel wings. I think he'll be okay in a few minutes," with these words, he slowly approached Lucifer who stood on shaky feet again, and tried to grab him valiant by one arm.

"Put them away, Luci, you will hurt yourself. Now stop it," he snapped, as Lucifer tried to turn around and hit the brick wall with one of his wings. He finally managed to change direction but there was blood on the tips of this feathers and the Detective winced at the sight of it.

"Ouch," he groaned in surprise, followed by a heart-shattering call. "Chloeee!"

She ran to him. "I'm here, I’m here…“ she tried to soothe him, “what…!“ She didn't get any further, as Lucifer grabbed her with celestial strength and pulled her into his arms.

The unexpected movement swept them both off their feet at the same time and they crashed down in a tangle of hands, feet and feathers on the asphalt.

"Just pull yourself together, Luci, there are people around. Any minute now you could get caught with your wings out," hissed Amenadiel menacingly.

Lucifer ignored him and cuddled Chloe like a human teddy bear. She tried to free herself from his loving embrace, because Amenadiel was right. They couldn't risk anybody seeing him this way.

"Some help, please?" she gasped.

Together they managed to get Lucifer to let her go and she propped up on her feet again. They both looked down at the hopelessly drunken angel, worry on their faces. He chuckled, looked up at them and giggled like a maniac.

"You... you… ‘ook… ri’iculous… you two.”

They looked at each other. "I don’t think he can make his wings disappear on his own, not in this," Amenadiel waved his hand in disapproval, "state."

Unfortunately, Chloe had to agree with him.

Lucifer tapped his pockets. "Bloody 'ell, where are this… doobries," he murmured, clearly searching for his cigarettes.

Amenadiel bent down, grabbed his brother by his shirt and jerked him to his feet.

"He-eey," Lucifer protested loudly.

"Excuse me, Chloe, but we have to get out of here as soon as possible." The angel nodded towards his drunken brother and gripped her tightly around her waist. She lost ground, once again her breathing hitched and in the next moment she was standing on the patio of Lucifer’s Penthouse, her eyes watery from the enormous airspeed.

"How ‘are you... that’s Devilnapping," Lucifer complained and freed himself from the grip of his brother. Panting, he leaned his arms against his knees. "Very well, this ‘eally calls for a whizzkey."

He straightened his back and stumbled through the open patio doors, trying to get inside but his wings were holding him back.

"Bloody... whatsoevaa…" His gaze was eagerly focused on his collection of spirits and with a faint, fluffy sound the feathery obstacle vanished from his back.

Offhandedly.

He staggered through the doors inside with a way too much drive and landed headfirst in his leathery couch. A gargling sound escaped him.

Chloe and Amenadiel stared at him in disbelief, mouths open. "And here I thought, he is sex-driven, but apparently, Whiskey would be a great bait for the devil too ," she snorted.

Lucifer tried to free himself from his furnished trap. Obviously, he had forgotten how to use his hands and legs. They watched him wiggling and fidgeting for a while and then burst into loud laughter at the same time. With a completely uncharacteristic, clumsy movement, Lucifer heaved himself up and stared at them, offended.

His eyes flickered to Amenadiel and his arm, that was still wrapped over Chloe’s waist. He took in the majestic ash-gray wings of his older brother, that were stretched in all their glory behind him. Outraged, he made a nasty move toward the couple.

"How 'ould you? How could you take ‘at away from meee? "His voice sounded almost whiny, as he swayed back and forth on his feet.

Amenadiel’s eyebrows rose to dizzying heights and his eyes followed his brother's. "Oh, sorry!" he groaned in surprise, releasing Chloe's waist.

She hurried in the moment over to Lucifer and tried to support him, but he just pushed her aside. The gallons of alcohol had not reduced his strength yet.

He took another, very uncertain step towards Amenadiel and pointed his index finger at his brother, accusingly. "You... you... you feathered..." he searched for the right words.

"Luci, I've already let go of her and I assure you, I have no romantic interest in Chloe.” He raised his hands defensively. "Although, I must admit, she is a very beautiful woman," he hurried to add.

"Whaa’? What 're you ‘alking about?" Lucifer looked from his brother to Chloe and back again. One of his legs suddenly buckled and he nearly fell over again.

"So, take a hold onto the couch, at least!" The detective grabbed his arm and positioned his palm on top of the furniture’s back.

Lucifer’s hazy eyes landed on her face and she had to suppress another grin. If the whole situation had not been so complicated, she would pull out her smartphone and film this devilish charade. Then she could show it to him when the opportunity presented itself.

The next moment her heart sank. She wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to see her again or had plans to keep his distance. She lowered her head as two fingers were placed gently under her chin and lifted it up. Lucifer’s eyes clung to her face with such intensity that she felt the natural instinct to turn away from him. He wouldn't allow it. His hand held her in a tender grip, and he stroked her cheek.

"So beautiful," he breathed in awe and with a powerful movement that she wouldn't have believed him to be able to, in this condition, he pulled her with both arms to his chest.

He smacked a kiss on the top of her head and spun around to his brother, without letting go of her. The movement was to fast; they almost stumbled on the ground together, but he took a hasty step back and fell against the armrest of his Italian seating furniture. "Ufff," he exclaimed, groaning as he finally did lose his balance and toppled over pulling Chloe with him. She landed on top of him and a faint cry escaped her.

"Luci," Amenadiel gasped and hurried to the couple lying on the couch.

"Go away!" hissed Lucifer angrily. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the detective. "I’ll neva – eva forgive you."

Chloe's heart pounded loudly in her chest and she tried to release herself from his possessive embrace. He would crush her, if he continued like that.

"What the...?" Amenadiel put his hands on his hips. "In Dad’s name, what have I done, Luci?" he asked, despairing.

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with mischief. "You deflowered ‘er." He hugged Chloe even closer to his body.

She groaned painfully and struggled against him with all her strength to finally come free, even she kinda liked this… _wait, what_?

"Never!" blurted Amenadiel.

“Are you nuts?” cried Chloe.

"I wanted to fly with her, you... pea’ock. Her first flight should ‘ave been with me!" bellowed Lucifer.

"That’s... what shall I say... I'm really sorry, Luci. I didn't know..." stammered Amenadiel, but Chloe interrupted him, her urgent need to strangle this idiot under her with her own hands almost unstoppable.

"You wanted to _fly_ with me? Damn it, Lucifer, you are unbelievable! You wanted to banish me from your life, so when exactly did you plan to take me for an angelic flight?" She tried again to free herself from his arms, but he held her in an iron grip and stared at her dumbfounded, which made her even more angry. "Let me go, Lucifer! Let me go so I can leave and...." Fingers buried in the back of her head and pressed her face against his chest. Her words were dulled by the fabric of his shirt, which got suddenly between her teeth.

"Shhhhh." Lucifer hushed her, gently stroking her hair. "You 'annot go. You aren't allo’ed 'o go. I donwanna you to go. I... I've missed you so much, it 'id hurt sooo bad," he slapped his hand on his heart, "‘ere."

Amenadiel decided to retreat. As it turned out, things would finally take the run that was best for everyone. With a big grin and a last, almost affectionate look at them, he stepped out onto the patio and was gone in the next moment.

"Lucifer," Chloe sobbed, trying to lift her head from his chest.

Begrudgingly, he allowed her to do so, but pulled her up a bit so that he could look her proper in the eye. His expression reflected his vulnerability and his deep feelings for her; she had never seen him like this.

"You 'ere right, 'ith everything you said befffore," he snorted.

"WITH EVERYTHING!" She winced at his abrupt shout out.

He continued in a normal tone. "I am... and above all... I can... " he cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together. "I cannot stand to see you kissing someone else! I mean, come on, pffftt - Pierce was already... uuurgh - naahh, Chloe... never again." He bumped her nose tenderly and then cried, "NEVER AGAIN!"

His voice ebbed out and he muttered a few words, which she didn’t understand.

Tears came into her eyes and he looked at her in dismay. "No, no, no. Don’t cry. I... I... tell you a secret if you stop," he whispered conspiratorially, trying to wink at her, but his eyes didn’t obey him properly. She was torn between crying and burst out into a laughter at the sight of him. "I want to kiss you, Cha-llloee. Only you. All the others ‘re just... grossss. I wanna fly with you and I want to ‘ook at you and I want to 'old you. Ev’ry day.” He smiled happily and she could literally hear her heart leap for joy.

"Forevaaaa," he added, insinuating.

She grinned and let out a massive sigh, lowering her head to his. A single tear ran down her cheek and he caught it with his lips.

"Forevaaa... and if I 'ave to put heaven down at least – oh, they cannot keep me from you..." he muttered.

"Does that mean you don't longer want to keep your distance? Or do you say that now, just because you're drunk and tomorrow there will be a change of heart? You will run again? From me or us?" She gasped, as Lucifer’s lips found her earlobe and he nibbled on it with delight.

"No bloody ‘istance... cannot live without you any more... " she heard him say indistinctly.

"I love you." Chloe raised her head to look at him. "Watch out, I will tell you every single day, over and over again, until you finally believe me. It will become really, really annoying."

"Chloe… I... you… "

She put a finger on his lips. "Shh. It's fine. You don’t have to say anything," she said softly, watching his eyelids grow heavy. She stroked his jaw. "I just want to know one thing, before you pass out." She took a deep breath. "What do you want, Lucifer Morningstar, what is it you desire?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes, a flicker of flames within and that was already answer enough for her. "You," he breathed hoarsely. "Us."

"You always had me, Lucifer." She tenderly watched him try to fight his fatigue.

"Bloody whizzkey," he mumbled. "I need to kiss you... tomorrow..." his voice softened.

She smiled as his arms tightened around her once more and he closed his eyes finally. Seconds later, he parted his beautiful lips and an ear-splitting snort left her almost deaf. She shook her head and grinned; she was over the moon.

Her sweet, drunken devil.

She snuggled against him, her limbs heavy after this exhausting evening and relief floated over her.

She would show him that he could have faith in her, that he could trust her love. Even if, at the end, she had to show him how she would fight her way down from Heaven to Hell, when necessary. She would never give him up.

_Nevaaa._


End file.
